Its A Love Story
by UndRestimated42
Summary: "I love you. I always have. I never want to lose you. I never want to be without you." The love story of Jacob and Renesmee Rated T for language in later chapters...Forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes!
1. Chapter 1 Questions

**My first story ever! Well I hpe you enjoy it! Most of the other chapters wont be as long but I needed to inroduce the setting and plot in a detailed way. If you dont like reading stories with alot of explination of details and little diolouge, turn away now... hope you love it... **

Chapter 1: footprints

The sun streamed in on my legs and shoulders, both of which were bare. My silk camisole was sticking to my skin and I could feel my hair was a mess. I got that feeling that I wasn't alone and awoke with a start. There he was my beautiful, twinkling eyed boyfriend, Jacob Black. We had began going out just about a year ago and we've been going strong ever since. I got out of my bed and ran over to him on my small couch and sat on his lap. The past few mornings had been like this and every morning it was new and refreshing and, well, beautiful.

I was stuck forever in the body of a half vampire. I could never die, I could never bleed or, as far as I knew, have babies. Jacob I and I were made for each other, although I didn't know how far that would reach. I would stop growing at the physical age of 20. Right now, physically, I was only about sixteen. I was technically about 5 years old. It would take me only two more years to live a growing life. After that, even I didn't know what I was going to do.

I was looking out the window at the sunny patch of grass outside my window, which was unusual for Forks, Washington. Suddenly, Jacob carefully pulled my face to his and embraced me. He was everywhere. I could always count on Jacob to be the one to keep me safe and happy. He was made for me, and I for him. I loved Jacob. He pulled away suddenly and looked at me. His eyes were twinkling and I couldn't resist. I kissed him and I could feel a smile on his face. I pulled away and looked at him.

"What?" I asked, very self-conscious, wondering why he was smiling. He looked at me and smiled again.

"You can't resist me. Oh, and by the way, good morning. "He pecked me on the cheek and reached for the remote. This was a typical morning for Jacob and I. I never really went to school, seeing as my aunts and uncles could teach me history as they experienced and my grandfather and father had graduated from college nearly 50 times collectively. Usually, I learned when I wanted to. I learned all of my middle school math and science in a week and was currently working at getting my high school diploma, which was an ongoing effort for about three months now. I'd be done in about three more.

My mom walked in with a plate full of eggs, no doubt for Jacob and I, seeing as there was two forks, a whole loaf of toast and two cups of coffee ( I love that stuff). She pecked me on the cheek and tiptoed out of the room.

Jacob and I ate in silence, mostly watching a re-run of _That's 70's Show_ and occasionally giggling to something Fez would say. When we were done, Jacob took the tray out to the kitchen and I took it as an opportunity to get dressed. I went first into my powder room off of my bedroom and freshened up my face and hair before returning to my closet.

The closet, which was walk in, was about one and a half times the size of my room. Since I was born, my parents had added a second story all of which was mine, so half of it was the closet and bathroom, the other a bedroom and living area, all of which was vey open and airy, especially with the sky lights and floor to ceiling windows. My closet was designed by Alice and had a wall for jeans and skirts and dress pants, a wall for shirts and dresses, and a wall for shoes. Yeah, I know every girls dream. I mostly shopped with her in Seattle or sometimes we'd take a long weekend to L.A. or San Francisco.

I pulled out a deep pink tank and a pair of dark wash cuffed jeans. I pulled on the garments and topped it off with a faded deep brown belt at the waist and a pair of ripped up black Converse. By the time I was finished, Jacob was lying back on the couch engrossed in _Sports Center_. I cleared my throat and he looked up and was totally pulled in. He got up off the couch and stood next to me. He was wearing a tight v-neck white shirt and a pair of dark wash jean shorts. I slipped my hand into his and we walked downstairs and into the forrest together.

We reached my grandparents house to find everyone about their day. Esme was cleaning and Alice was re-arranging everyone's closets for summer. Jasper and Emmett were watching a baseball game and mom and dad were in the piano room. Jacob sat down next to Jasper and immediately became engrossed in the game. I went to find Alice to help her. She was in my second bedroom at the house, where I sometimes spent the night. Alice nearly ambushed me into the room and locked the door behind me.

"Here," she flung a bag at me, "change into this and tell Jacob you want to go swimming" I never doubted what ant Alice said, so I obliged. Alice slipped out of the room to give me privacy.

Inside the bag were three swimming suits. The first was a deep blue top and bottom. The bottom was very plain, but the top was a push up top with a tie in the middle. It was definitely sexy. The second was a pink and white striped swimming suit that timed at the hips and around the neck and back, even sexier. The third was the worst yet. It was a bandu strapless top that was purple and had a very skimpy bottom.

I deicded on the second one and found that Alice had included in the bag my accessories. There was a big floppy hat and some rubber flip flops. There was also a long dress cover up in the same pink as the suit. I pulled it on and grabbed the big bag Alice included and went downstairs. Jacob's eyes nearly popped when he saw me, and I immediately blushed.

"Um, do you want to go to the beach?" I asked Jacob and he looked up at me like a child on Christmas day.

"Sure," he said as he got off the couch. We went back upstairs so he could change into swimming trunks. Jacob sat on the bed, grabbed my waist, and pulled me down on his lap.

"Ya know," he said, "I don't really like that dress, can I see _your _suit?" I blushed even deeper as he slid the cover up over my head and pulled me onto the bed and began kissing me. At that moment, Uncle Emmett came into the room and Jacob and I pulled away. Emmett smiled and mouthed, "oh" and closed the door.

Jacob and I got up and dressed again, and this time instead of the dress, I put on a pair of shorts that were pretty ripped up and some old converse. I felt very beach-ready today. Jacob slipped his hand into mine and grabbed the beach bag. We went downstairs and there was a note from aunt Alice.

_Jacob you know the plan. We've gone hunting for the day xoxo Alice_

I looked at Jacob and he smiled slyly. He grabbed one of the keys from the bowl near the garage door and pulled me out into the garage.

In front of me was my dream car. I had waited for forever to get this car, and here it was. The Audi R8 speed Rider in white and black. With a convertible top, it could go 0- 60 in 4 seconds and could go up to 198 miles per hour.

"Jacob, we're not going to first beach, are we?" I turned to Jacob and he was already in the car.

"Nope we sure aren't um well… I'm just going to warn you now Renesmee, were not coming back for the weekend. Alice packed you a bag but if there's anything you need, get it now." I looked at Jacob, bewildered.

"Um nope," I said with a shaky voice, "I think Alice packed everything. " and with that, I got in the car and we sped away.

"so, exactly where are we going?" I asked Jacob as we sped out of Forks.

"Um well I think Alice made reservations for us in San Francisco, but if you want we could go to L.A. or somewhere more south." Jacob looked at me.

"Um, not San Fran is ok I've really been wanting to go back there." I looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah we know Renesme; you've been talking about it in your sleep for the past three weeks. San Fran this, San Fran that, it's quite funny actually." I blushed deeper as we hit the highway and Jacob sped up past 100.

The drive was peaceful. Jacob and I made small talk but I was really excited to hit the beach. We pulled into our hotel where we were staying downtown and Jacob flung a shirt at me.

"Put this on for a bit." It was one of Jacobs v- neck white shirts. I put it on over my bikini and we got out bags and went into the hotel while the valet parked the car. I saw out of the corner of my eye the greasy teenage boy at the desk eyed me and my car lustfully and eyed Jacob with a twinge in this eye. I smiled at him and I'm pretty sure caused some things to um... happen because he looked away shamefully. I looked at Jacob and he smiled his huge grin and draped his arm around me. He was mine and I, his.

We got settled in our room and found our way out to the beach. It was nearly 1:00 so it was perfect timing. Jacob and I laid out our towels and turned on our radio. Alice had also packed us some drinks and food. I laid down on my back and took Jacobs hand in mine.

"Um… Renesmee?" he asked, "um well were going out tonight so don't lay out too long or you'll be too tired to go out."

I looked up at him and smiled, "Okay," I said with a grin on my face, "would you mind putting some sunscreen on my shoulders and back please?" Jacob searched for the tube of Coppertone and squeezed out some lotion and began rubbing it over my shoulders. I reached back and untied the swimming suit "don't want tan lines," I sad to Jacob as he looked at me bewildered, and he rubbed my back down in the lotion. Jacob pecked me on the cheek and lay back down.

We lay in the sun for a few hours soaking up the vitamin D that was usually absent in the rainy town of Forks. Around four Jacob got up and said that we should probably get ready. I got up forgetting that my bikini was untied and flashed Jacob who immediately turned his back to me. I covered myself up and quickly tied my swimming suit.

"Jake, I'm sorry I'm all back inside now…" Jacob still didn't turn around. "Jacob, are you okay?" I was getting kind of worried. Maybe he went into shock.

"It's alright Nessie, lemme just um… well hold on a few seconds." He sounded genuinely embarrassed. I started packing up our things while Jacob was doing his thing. I eventually got everything packed up and by that time Jacob was ready to go.

"Sorry Hun, you just... Um… surprised me." I looked at Jacob and kissed him on the cheek and put my hand in his. Jacob took a shower and I laid on our bed in the hotel in one of his oversized shirts flipping through the cannels on the TV. I was spread out on the bed with cool Aloe Vera gel on my stomach and face. I had layed out a bit too long today. I heard the shower turn off and got my things together to take a shower too.

Just then Jacob came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was wet and his muscles were tanned and super sexy. My heart started racing and I nearly fell over. His towel was so low, you could see the lines that led…. Don't think of that Renesmee! He put his hand on my chest, "Why is your heart beating so fast Ness?" I looked up at Jacob and gave him a halfhearted smile.

"Um, because, you look um," I swallowed hard, "sexy." He looked at me and his eyes twinkled. He grabbed me and led me into the bathroom in front of the mirror.

"Renesmee, if you think I'm the sexy one, there are no words to describe your beauty." And with that, Jacob Black kissed me so passionately, so enthusiastically I couldn't help but grab his waist and pull him closer to me. I could feel him smile as he pulled away from the kiss and look at me.

"Shower," he said, and walked out of the room. I stripped out of my bikini and walked into the cool shower. The water felt nice running over my cool skin. My mind flashed back to Jacob in that towel. We were going to have to sleep together tonight. We only had one bed in the entire room, and, unless I wanted to sleep on the floor, that was my only option. What if I couldn't keep my hands off of him? What if something happened that I would regret later? What if we… but I couldn't think that way. I wouldn't let it happen.

Jacob knocked on the door and came in. God, here I was, naked, in the shower and he was barely 6 feet away.

"I just need to get ready," he said, and put a bag down on the counter. He was wearing a pair of boxer shorts and that was it. He put on deodorant and combed his hair I was nearly drooling. Then he took out and electric razor and began shaving. I tried to focus on what was at hand, and I began to lather up my legs to shave also. I could see Jacob out of the corner of my eye watching me through the mirror. Of course he couldn't see everything because the shower door distorted the image, but he could see an outline. I'm pretty sure each of us was very uncomfortable about all of this. At least, I hoped.

I finished shaving and turned off the tap. I reached out of the door and grabbed a towel that was hanging up and began to dry myself off. Jacob left me to do my thing and I got ready for our date. I dried and re- curled my hair and pulled back front few pieces, applied foundation and powder along with mascara and liner to my eyes with a touch of pink shadow and a nude pink lipstick. I then went out into the room where Jacob as getting himself ready and grabbed my dress. He looked at me, (I was in a lacy black bra and panties) and looked away, blushing. I quickly retreated back into the bathroom and slipped on the dress, which was a pleated black halter dress, and walked back out into the room.

Jacob had put on a crisp white shirt, dress pants and a black tie, which wasn't tied yet, and was looking at a pair of freshly shined black dress shoes. I grabbed my black pumps and slipped them on and put on my diamond earrings (a present from my father) and looked at Jacob, who looked back at me.

"Um could you help me, I have no clue how to tie a tie." I looked at him and smiled and went over and tied the tie for him. He then put on his dress shoes as I filled my black satin clutch and then he took my hand and we went out to the valet and got our car. Once we were on our way, I asked Jacob where we were going.

"The only restaurant good enough for my Renesmee," And that was all he said until we got to that said restaurant which was Restaurant Gary Dinko.

"The only 5 star restaurants around is this one and the one at the Ritz, which is where we are staying of course," Jacob commented as my jaw popped open. "Reservation for Cullen, party of two," Jacob said to the maitre d' , who took us to a secluded part of the restaurant and seated us.

"Your first course will be caviar, as we discussed, sir," she said turning to Jacob and stepped away from the table.

"Um, Alice actually called ahead and reserved everything for us and ordered our meals for us, so I have no clue what were even going to be eating," Jacob said with a smile on his face. Jacob put his hand across the table and grabbed mine and we sat there, smiling like idiots and talking about nothing at all that made sense.

The caviar came and we chowed down. Then came the appetizers. I got the Lobster salad, while Jacob got the Glazed oysters. It was delicious. Next they brought out a wine from France, I believe they said, called Sektahus Solter, Rheingau, 2006. It was a deep red wine that tasted out of this world. Next came the seafood course. I got seared sea scallops, while Jacob got Maine lobster. Everything was so beautiful and yummy and colorful, like a work of art. Then came one of Jacob's favorite courses, the game and bird course. He got a roasted pork belly and I got the most delicious loin of lamb. We barely spoke to each other while we were eating because the food was so good. Then came the cheese course, Jacob picked the Pleasant Ridge Gruyere Cheese, and I picked the Great hill Blue cheese. I never really cared for cheese and I was too full form everything else to even begin to fathom eating anymore, until our desserts arrived. Mine was a Louisiana batter cake and Jacobs was a chocolate Soufflé with three sauces.

We nearly stuffed ourselves to the brim before our plates were taken, the last sips of wine were taken, and the check was delivered. Jacob pulled out three $100 bills from his pocket and told the waitress the rest was her tip. He took my hand and we waddled out of there.

"Jacob, how much was the dinner?" I looked at him as we went to our car. E turned to me and looked worried.

"It was $250 dollars," He looked a bit shocked to me. "Alice told me it was expensive but I guess I was unprepared."

"Jacob, Alice gave you the money to take me, didn't she?" Jacob looked ashamed.

"yeah, I told her I wanted to take you somewhere special for our anniversary, but had no clue how to arrange it. So, she planned everything and, well, um, she lent me the money. Please don't be mad." He looked at me mercifully. I couldn't resist. I kissed him and that said everything words couldn't, I love you, thank you, no I'm not mad, thrilled, actually. And so much more. I pulled away after what seemed like forever and smiled. He turned on the car and sped back to the hotel.

"Get on something comfortable, I want to go walking on the beach.' Jacob said as we got back to our room. I looked through the clothes that Alice packed for me and chose a purple v neck dress with spaghetti straps that fell to just above my knees and a pair of brown gladiator sandals. Jacob had changed into a pair of jeans and a polo shirt. We held hands and walked out onto the beach. The sun had set hours ago and so the beach was calm and peaceful once again. A few sand castles stood in the distance.

"This was such a nice day, Jacob, I had so much fun" I said, and I truly meant it.

"Yeah, I did too. Sorry about earlier, I just, well you know how it goes, you're really pretty and I just couldn't help myself." He sighed and I looked at him.

"Well at least you know it, ya know, works." I smiled as he blushed deeply.

"Yeah I guess. I'm sad that we have to leave again tomorrow but it was a nice day to get away. And I had fun with you," Jacob said. His palms were getting sweaty. He stepped in front of me, which stopped me.

"Renesmee, I love you. I always have. I never want to lose you. I never want to be without you. But most of all, I don't want to be just dating or just friends. I want to be your husband, and you to be my wife. I want to be with you forever. Every day of forever." Jacob got on one knee and pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it. "Will you marry me?"

Words failed me, except for the one that would make him mine for forever. "Yes."

And with that, Jacob broke into a grin and slipped the ring on my finger. He picked me up and kissed me more passionately that I thought possible. Once we finally broke off, I looked at my finger, where there was a beautiful ring.

It had a white gold band with a large diamond in the center. Surrounding it was tiny blue sapphires. It brought tears to my eyes.

"It was my mother's," Jacob said. "She gave it to the girls if they ever wanted it, but they decided you should have it."

"Jacob, this is the most beautiful thing ever. I love it, and I love you. Thank you." I got on my tip toes and pecked him on the lips.

He took my hand in his and we walked back to the hotel in complete bliss.


	2. Chapter 2 Eyes off You

Chapter two: eyes off you

Jacob and I entered the hotel lobby, both with goofy smiles plastered on our faces. The concierge looked at us funny but still was smiling politely. We made it up to our room on the seventh floor. I'd never felt so relieved to be away from my family and alone with Jacob. We needed this time to be together and to just soak it all in. Or room was beautiful. There was a hallway leading into the living space with a couch, table and chairs, and a desk, along with a massive flat screen TV. Then, there was the Master bedroom. There was a massive king sized bed with another massive flat screen TV. The bathroom had tow sinks, a large shower, and Jacuzzi tub.

I sat down on the bed and looked at Jacob. He smiled at me and we stayed like that for a few moments. I suddenly realized the one flaw in Jacob's plan.

"Jacob, please tell me you asked my father." Jacob blushed deeply and grinned as if to ask my mercy.

"Well not technically. He doesn't even know we're sharing a room. He was under the impression we were coming down so I could get some things done, not to become engaged. " He looked at me hoping I wouldn't be mad.

"Well maybe you should call him and ask for his blessing before anything else happens tonight." I said, way too seriously, "And in the meantime, I'll get ready for bed." He nodded and pulled out his cell phone. I grabbed my bag and took it into the bathroom. Alice had included a pair of pajamas. It was a hot pink tank top with matching boy short underwear that was hot pink too. I slipped it on and took off all my makeup and pulled my hair up into a ponytail. I grabbed my clothes that were on the floor and headed out to the bedroom.

Jacob was still on the phone with my father, so I decided to pack up our bags so we could have more time together tomorrow. Before I was finished with packing, Jacob hung up with my dad. He came back into the room with a defeated grin on his face.

"Well he said yes, but not before putting up a fight," Jacob said. I smiled at him and ran over to give him a big bear hug. I was elated.

"Let's go to Vegas tomorrow." I said to Jacob. He laughed and squeezed me tighter. And the thing is, that was a possibility. We could be a married couple tomorrow. Bit we both knew that we wanted a real wedding.

We broke apart and Jacob grabbed his bag and went to change. I climbed into bed and began flipping through the channels. Jacob came out of the bathroom in just a pair of plaid boxer shorts. He smiled at me and climbed into bed, too.

"So how did the conversation with my dad go," I asked casually. Jacob pulled me closer to him so that my head was lying on his bare chest.

"Well I called at the wrong time, he and your mom were uh, well, busy," I cringed, "but I told him I had something important to ask and I told him that I loved you very much and I wanted your hand in marriage. He said okay, just 'take care of my little girl' and I said I would and then I said thank you." Jacob sighed, "But then he called back and said, if you're going to do anything with Renesmee, make sure you're safe which was pretty awkward and I just said yeah." Jacob sighed and then wrapped his strong, muscled arms around me.

"I can't believe he gave you permission, as long as we were _safe_." That was very out of character for my dad. I snuggled closer to Jacob. He kissed the top of my head and I smiled in sweet satisfaction.

"I really don't want to leave and have to go back home," Jacob said. I smiled and looked up at him.

"But look at the bright side, now we get to plan a wedding and then we'll be man and wife." He smiled at the thought and so did I. "I already have a date. Its June 23rd. The first time we kissed." I remember that day like it was yesterday….

_It was sweltering, for Forks, at least. I had on a pair of shorts and a cute tank top. Embry was over at the house, getting some "grub" as he called it. He had mentioned that Jacob would be stopping by later. Jacob and I were in an awkward moment in our relationship. We were in a sticky spot between friends and more than friends. I had always grown up knowing Jacob and my fate. I liked the idea that one day it would become more than what it was now. _

_Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and I heard the door click open and then shut again. Jacob came up the stairs to the kitchen. I smiled at him and he sat down next to me at the breakfast bar. I was reading a magazine. He hugged me half heartedly and I smiled. He could feel it too, I thought to myself. We were growing closer. _

"_Um Renesmee, I had a free night tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to first beach for a few hours." He said it loud enough to attract my dad's attention, and cause him to come into the room. _

"_Well, if you're up to it, Renesmee think that would be fun. You would have her back before 10:30 of course, Jacob?" My dad turned to look at Jacob, who was sitting, oddly patient with my dad for once._

"_Of course, Edward," Jacob said, slightly in a sarcastic tone. Then, Jacob turned to me."So, what do ya say," He asked._

"_Sure, why not," I said, trying to but the perfect amount of excitement._

"_Okay how about I'll pick you up at 7:30." And with that, Jacob took a sandwich from the fridge and walked out._

…

_The beach was beautiful at sunset. The colors were a ever mixing color of pinks, reds, oranges, and other, indescribable hues and tones that even I, the art enthusiast, couldn't explain. _

_Jacob and I were on a rock on first beach laying down, looking at the sky. I was lying next to him and he had his arm around my shoulders. I turned to him and he turned to look at me. I smiled and got the urge to go in closer. I could barely whisper the words with my stomach tied in so many knots but somehow, they squeaked out._

"_I love you." I barely got the words out when Jacob came in, closer than ever, and kissed me on the lips. I was overcome with the heat of his lips, which reached deep inside of me, and melted my heart. It seemed as though we had been kissing for forever when Jacob finally pulled away and smiled at me. _

"That seems like a nice date, about two months for planning." Jacob said, doubtfully.

"Jacob, you doubt Alice and my wedding planning skills!" I said to him and he shrugged, agreeing.

"Do you remember, that night after we kissed," I said to Jacob, "we could barely look at each other, we were so embarrassed?" I chuckled, and so did Jacob, and we both drifted off with the thought that in less than two months, we would be each others.


	3. Chapter 3 Plans

**I actually have surprised myself by using alot of dialouge for this chapter... **

* * *

Chapter 3: Plans

We groggily got up the next morning and made our way home. I was nervous to how everyone was going to react to our engagement. I hoped they would be excited for me, but with my family, you never know.

…

We walked in the house with everyone in the living room awaiting our arrival. I smiled at them all and we set our suitcases down and I hugged my mom and Esme, who both greeted me with a hug.

"Um, before everyone asks how our trip went, Renesmee and I have something to tell you." Jacob slipped the ring on my finger, giving me my queue.

"Well Jacob and I are… getting married." I choked a little bit on the married part. The reactions were varied. My dad looked upset, but superficially happy. I could see Alice's gears turning the moment the ring went one. Rose looked outwardly disgusted. Esme smiled and looked motherly about the situation. Emmett got up and clapped me on the back and Jasper looked as uncomfortable as ever.

"Well, we should get to planning," Alice said, "Do you have a date yet?" I gulped hard and looked at her and said,

"June 23rd. Jacob and I both picked it." I smiled and Alice quickly did the math in her head.

"Well, would you like to see the dress choices or not?" Alice asked. I shook my head and nodded, quite eager to see what Alice had picked out for me.

"Jacob, do me a favor and don't patrol just yet, I want to tell them all in person." Jacob nodded and sat down and immersed himself in a football game.

I went upstairs with Alice and into her huge closet. In the back corner, there were four dresses all in white garment bags. Alice unzipped the first bag and the dress was stunning. The dress was a simple a-line dress with ruching around the bust and waist and had rhinestone and sequin beading around the strap that wrapped around the neck and down to the waist. It had a lace up back and long train.

The next dress was a mermaid style dress that was ruched until it flared out into a full skirt. On the bodice was embroidery with pearls that accentuated every curve of the dress.

The third dress was a loose dress with a high waist. The bust was embroidered in rhinestones and had a very intricate design. The rest of the dress was simple and had a long train.

The final dress was my favorite. It was a deep v- neck dress with beading around the bust and straps that fell into a slight a- line with a simple skirt and long train.

"Alice, I like the last one, definitely." I said and she smiled.

"I was hoping you would say that, it's my favorite too." Alice took it off the hanger and helped me get into it. I nearly broke down. It looked fantastic on my body.

"Well that was easy," Alice said as we were taking the dress off. I smiled at Alice while she hung the dress back up.

"Alice, I want you to be my maid of honor," I paused. Alice nearly exploded with excitement. I hugged her and she could barely get out the words "thank you" due to pure joy.

"And I will also have Leah and Emily for bridesmaids and Emily's daughter, Ally as the flower girl," I told Alice.

"Do you have colors yet," Alice asked when she regained herself.

"Um, yeah I was thinking charcoal grey and a light pink. And I want my flowers to be white calla lilies," I slipped in before Alice could ask. "The wedding should be in the house with a reception in the backyard. I want a big dance floor and tons of food and plenty of desserts. You can plan the details with Esme if you would like, ask me if you need help." Alice was bouncing with elation. She kissed me on the check and walked out of the closet, calling Esme's name.

I walked out of Alice's room to find Jacob leaning against the wall. He smiled at me and took my hand.

"When are we going to tell the pack," I asked Jacob. He smiled at me and said,

"Well I was thinking maybe tonight, we were going to have a get together at the beach anyway." I smiled at him and he smiled back. It was almost four so Jacob and I decided to go back to the cottage so I could change before we went to the reservation.

I chose something comfy for the night. I put on a pair of dark wash jeans and a purple plaid button up top with purple converse. I freshened up my makeup and hair and with that, we were on our way to the reservation.

* * *

**A/N: The dresses are actually real! They are availible for view (in the US only as far as I know, so choose that option) on the Alfred Angelo website so click on The United States and then on the sidebar option of collection 2011 the dress styles on the website are **

**Dress #1 : "View 2165"**

**Dress #2: "View 2169"**

**Dress #3 : "View 2171"**

**Dress #4 (the dress!) : "View 2183" **

**Im not saying this is what Renesmee or Alice for that matter would choose as a designer, ALice would choose someone different, but for all purposes, theese are the dresses I chose. **


	4. Chapter 4 The Pack

**A/N: Short Chapter but it moves faster, I promise, I just needed to get ya'll up to speed on the packs! There is also some more mature themes in the next few chapters (mostly drinking and a few sexual themes) so just be warned. I don't support underage drinking and so all the characters that are drinking are overage! **

Chapter Four: Pack

We arrived at Jacob's house in the Audi which was a bad idea considering that most of Jacob's pack was there. Embry, Seth, Leah, and Quil all came out of the house and the boys looked in awe. I could nearly see the testosterone pulsing out of them as Embry leaned over the window to talk to Jacob.

"Nice ride man, who's is it, or do the blood suckers believe in grand theft auto?" I scowled as Embry smiled. I hated when they insulted my family like that.

"Nah, man, they got it for Nessie as a birthday gift." Jacob looked proud to be behind the wheel.

"Cool. Well, were going to third beach, so there will be a bonfire."

"'Kay, we'll be there in a minute were just going to drop off our stuff and we'll be down." Jacob turned off the car and grabbed my bag of things. I grabbed my purse and we went inside to talk to Billy.

"Hey dad, can you come in here for a minute," Jacob called from the living room. I sat down on the couch with Jacob on the arm. Billy rolled himself into the room with his wrinkled smile on his face that was so familiar.

"Hey dad, well Nessie and I have something to tell you," Jacob said excitedly.

"Well, um" I took over, "Jacob asked me to marry him over the weekend, and I said yes." I could barely contain myself.

Billy looked excited, and his eye- crinkling smile told us everything. He was happy.

"Well congrats, son," Billy said as he shook Jacobs hand and hugged me. We walked out of the house hand in hand, all the way to the beach.

We arrived at the beach to find the party in full swing. Both packs were there, with a bonfire light and hotdogs, hamburgers, and a few steaks were on the grill that Embry was tending. They had set up a card table full of salad, chips, cookies, and other munchies. There was a cooler full of pops and waters. There was, no doubt, beer somewhere.

"Hey guys," Jacob said as we came to the bonfire where everyone was, "Renesmee and I have an announcement to make."

"Are you knocked up Nessie," Quil said playfully.

"Shut up, man, "Jacob said, and then continued, "No, Renesme and I are engaged." He looked at me and gave me a dazzling smile, I gave him one back. Everyone smiled and congratulated us, and as I suspected, a beer was cracked for Jacob. Although he is in the body of a 16 year old (who looks like a 25 year old), he is older than 21. Jacob never really drinks, only at parties like this and I don't really mind when he does.

I sat down on the sand next to Leah and Embry's imprintee, Jennifer. Jenifer was a girl that Embry met at the gas station. She has long brown hair, ivory skin and green eyes. Jenifer and I are pretty close.

Before I go any further, I should probably tell you more about the packs.

Sam and Emily got married four years ago, shortly after I was born. They have a daughter, Ally, who is four. Jared is married to Kim and Paul and Rachel are engaged. Also in Sam's pack is Collin, who imprinted on a girl named Ashley. She's a really nice girl, but lives in California so she's only around during the summer and when her school is on break. Brady is also in Sam's pack and imprinted on a girl from LaPush named Marissa. The kicker is that she is Claire's age. Then there's Alex, who was 13 when he joined the pack a few years ago.

In Jacob's pack, there is Quil, who is imprinted on Claire, who is almost 7 and is going to school on the rez. Then there's Embry, who, as I said before, imprinted on Jenifer. Then there's Seth, who met a girl who he imprinted on last summer named Elle. Leah recently imprinted much to her surprise, to a guy named Austin. He goes to the University Of Seattle and usually visits on weekends. He and Jacob and the other guys get along pretty well, and he's really nice. Another member of Jacob's pack as of a year after I was born is Josh. He's pretty nice but kind of quiet. He's only 15 and still in school.

Everyone was at the bonfire, for the most part, except for the younger imprintees and imprintees that lived out of town. All the girls asked to see my ring and oohed and awed over the details of the weeding and the ring. I asked Leah and Emily to be my bridesmaids and they happily obliged. Ally was even excited about her role. As the sun set over the ocean, everyone gathered around the fire. Jacob motioned for me to join him, so I sat on his lap and he put his arms around me. We talked and laughed through the night. It was well past tow thirty when the last of the fire burned out and just a few of us were left. Paul and Rachel, along with Embry and Jenifer and Quil all left the beach with us, leaving us at the parking lot as we made our way back to Jacob's house.

We had already made plans to stay at Jacob's house that night, seeing as we knew it was going to be late when the party ended. Jacob's room was pretty small, so we made a bed on the living room floor instead. We cuddled up and I drifted off to sleep, in bliss.


	5. Chapter 5:Night Out

Chapter 5: Night out.

"Renesmee, were going out tonight," Alice said. It was the weekend before the weeding. All the plans were made and I was getting exited. This was unexpected, though.

"Why," I whined at Alice. I really didn't feel like going out tonight.

"Because, it's your last weekend of freedom and because Jacob will be with the pack tonight anyway. Then, it suddenly clicked in my head.

"Nooo, I am NOT going out for a bachelorette party, Alice!"I really wasn't that type of a girl.

"Don't worry, it won't get too crazy, just a few drinks with rose and I and some dancing. No strippers, nothing like that. I promise." I actually had no choice, and I knew that, so I gave in.

…

Sometime around four, Alice kidnapped me into her bedroom. She spent an hour on my hair, which turned out to be a loose bun at the back of my hair with a few pieces framing my face. My makeup was pretty simple, except for my eyes which were lined with black eyeliner and looked very large with the help of fake lashes. Alice had also put hot pink shadow around my eye, on the top and some on the bottom. Alice gave me a choice of three dresses; all three were pink to match my eyes. One was a one shoulder, loose smock dress with a long sleeve and very little details. The second was a very tight fitting dress with a plunging neckline that tied around my neck. The third and final was a strapless loose fitting dress that draped around my body. I chose the first one. Alice gave me a pair of matching pink sling back pumps, and a black clutch with a bow on the front that matched to bow on the toe of my pumps. Alice had put on some silver hoop earrings, a silver and rhinestone bracelet, as well as a white flower lined with black rhinestones ring, and a matching brooch. I smiled at her as she slipped back into the closet to get ready herself, and I walked downstairs to find Jacob.

I walked into the living room to wolf whistles from Uncle Emmet. Jacob smiled at me and took my hand as we walked outside.

"So, what are your plans for the night," I asked Jacob.

"Um, a few strippers, booze and probably other things I don't even want to think about," seeing the horror on his face, he added, "nah probably just playing poker and drinking, at least that's what we did for Paul and Sam." I smiled at him and kissed his cheek, leaving some of my lipstick behind.

"Well, if they do have strippers, tell them that they will have to face my wrath if they so much as smile at you." Jacob chuckled and we sat outside until Aunt Alice, Aunt Rosalie, and my mom walked out.

They were just about as done up as I was. We all had the same makeup scheme, all with different colors. Alice was wearing a black dress with a deep neckline that tied around her neck with sequins on the top half. She had on black accessories. Aunt Rosalie had on a figure- hugging dress that was a crisp white with a scoop neck and straps and white accessories. Mom was wearing a long sleeve dress with a deep neckline with ruching that hugged her body. The dress was a deep charcoal and my mom had charcoal accessories. I threw a passing glance at Jacob as Alice pulled me out of the house.

"You and your mom are going to follow Rose and me, you can take the Audi, and we'll take the Porsche." I looked at my mom and she looked just as upset about all of this as I did. I reluctantly got into the Audi and pulled out of the garage and followed Alice down the driveway. We headed down the highway towards Seattle. I took the opportunity to talk to my mom.

"Mom, don't take this the wrong way, but I never knew moms were supposed to come to these types of things." She looked at me and smiled.

"No, no really hon. But what Alice wants," she said and I finished,

"Alice gets." We both laughed and the rest of the drive was in silence.

When we arrived in Seattle, it was at a small café named Beth's Café. We went in the diner and sat down. Alice ordered two peanut butter milkshakes, a burger, a BLT, an order of onion rings and an order of fries. I ate a lot, at least for me. By the time we left, the shakes, the burger, half the BLT, half the fries, and a quarter of the onion rings were gone.

Alice then took us to a nightclub named Baltic Room. The music was pulsing when we got in line. We eventually reached the bouncers and they let us in without checking our ID's, all of which were fake. The dance floor was pretty full, so we decided to find a table. Somehow, by the time we arrived at the table, Alice had seven different shots of alcohol. There was tequila shot, a whiskey shot, and the rest I didn't really know what they were.

"There's the Afterbirth, the Irish Car bomb, the Lemon Drop, The Peanut butter and Jelly, and the Sex on the Beach." Rosalie looked at me expectedly, waiting for me to pick my poison.

"Um, let's go with the sex on the beach, then the tequila and then the peanut butter and jelly." I told her as she handed me the first one. I threw my head back with the shot and gulped it down. Shot after shot was poured down my throat. I got tipsier and tipsier the more I had. After about what seemed like 50 shots, I turned to the dance floor. Some guy came up behind me and it was as if my body knew what to do. I began dancing with him. I never really saw his face, but we still had a good time. By the night's end, he had pecked me a few times on the cheek.

Alice looked elated that I had such a good night. He sat me back down at the table, forced a few more shots down and took me outside to the cars. My mom drove home this time, due to the fact that I was completely wasted. I giggled all the way to the outskirts of Port Angeles, where I puked up some of the contents of my stomach out the window and passed out. I felt bad for Jacob. I'd never really been drunk before and he would have to deal with it.

….

I woke up with a throbbing headache. Like a thousand tons of bricks were on my forehead and my brain was swelling to a million times its size. The sound of Jacob's snores only made it worse and the drawn curtains that gave the room a green hue hurt my eyes. I suddenly had the urge to puke. I got up to go to the bathroom and didn't make it. I puked in the middle of the hardwood floor, which woke Jacob up. At first he didn't look any better off than I was, so it took him a few minutes to get over the nausea. In the meantime, I had gone downstairs to get paper towels, a trashcan and a few other things to clean up the mess. By the time I was back upstairs; Jacob had come to his senses and began cleaning up the mess for me. I lay back down and tried to overcome the nausea. I got the feeling like I needed to throw up again. This time, I made it to the bathroom. Jacob came right behind me to hold my hair. It seemed as though I was there for hours, throwing up twice my body size in last night's fun…

When I t seemed as though my whole insides had come out, I leaned back from the toilet to see Jacob grinning.

"I knew you were drunk, but not that drunk." I blushed, gargled with mouthwash and went to lay back on the bed.

"Why do you say that, Jacob," I asked playfully.

"Well, when you got home with your mother, you asked if I wanted to, and I'm directly quoting here, 'punish me for being bad all night long'" that was enough to make me nauseous, he added, "you dad nearly ripped both of our heads off for that one. It didn't really help that the sentence was slurred, though, and the fact that I was nearly falling over drunk." Jacob recounted it as if it were a funny memory. I wanted to die of embarrassment. "Of course, your mom explained that you were well beyond wasted, and he seemed to calm down."

I snuggled close to Jacob he pulled my hair away from my face and tucked it behind my ear. I felt a mess. I was in a pair of boxer shorts, and white t shirt. My hair had somehow been pulled back into a messy ponytail and I felt dirty.

"Jacob, can I ask you a question," I asked innocently. He nodded against my head, so I continued. "why do you think I look beautiful when I look like a mess, I mean I look disgusting and I just threw up my guts in front of you, and yet, you still look at me like I'm beautiful."

"Renesmee, why would you even question my love for you?" Jacob asked rhetorically. " I don't care whether you are made up to the heavens or drunk or hung-over from being drunk. Your looks mean nothing to me. Sure, you're easy on the eyes, but I love your beauty from within, and it shows onto the outside, no matter what state you are in. I will always love you, no matter what." By the time he was done, I was nearing hysteria.

"Jacob, that was the sweetest, nicest, most beautiful, pure thing anything that anyone has ever said to me. No one has ever made me feel like this before. I love you." I kissed him on the lips, realizing both of our mouths tasted like puke, we broke apart laughing.

The morning was spent mostly in bed, nursing our hangovers. Around three, Jacob and I both decided we should make an appearance to let someone know that we were alive. I still felt sick, but I knew that I would never get better if I didn't get out of bed. I kept things simple; I put on a white t shirt (one of Jacob's) a pair of jeans and a pair of tennis shoes. I left my hair and makeup alone, remembering Jacob's words from before.

We took our time to get to the house. I puked before we got there, and Jacob not long after. We arrived looking probably pretty pathetic to the rest of my family. Alice looked at means if I were in sackcloth garments and didn't even feel sorry for what she put me through.

"Ness, can I talk to you," my dad said, rather meekly, from the hallway. I untwined my hand from Jacob's and walked towards where my dad's voice was coming from. He led me up to my room and sat down on the bed. I sat next to him and he began.

"Well Renesmee, I just wanted to talk about what happened last night, I understand you were under the influence of alcohol, but still it was inappropriate and I hope I never see it again. " I nodded and he continued, "It made me realize that you are growing up and you will eventually have a relationship with Jacob bon a level that is completely natural. I just want you to be safe, Renesmee. I would like it better if you and Jacob waited until marriage to discover each other on a physical level, but that's not for me to decide. I won't be mad at you, as long as you're safe." I couldn't believe that my dad was giving me the sex talk. I didn't want to spoil his fun. So I allowed him to continue. "I know this may be awkward, Renesmee, but it has to be done. If you would rather talk about it with your mom, that's fine. Were here for you, if you have questions or want to know things we're here. Although your mother may be better to talk to about some issues..." I stopped him right there.

"Dad thanks, but I'm pretty sure I know how everything works. But I appreciate it." He still looked concerned.

"How would you know everything, Renesmee, who would have told you anything," He was trying to hide his anger.

"Well dad, you just kind of realize things. It just kind of happened for me. I asked mom or Aunt Alice or even grandma if I had a question about the women's side of things. Jacob and Emmett filled me in on the rest." I knew this would set him off, but it had to be done. He took it all in stride, though and let me leave.

I'm pretty sure I looked horrified when I came out of the room, Jacob was there and I put my hand up to stop him from saying anything.

"That may well have just been the most awkward conversation I've ever had, and I don't ever want to talk about it again." Jacob looked as though he wanted to say something, but he stopped himself. Just then, Uncle Emmett came up the stairs with something behind his back. He handed a small box to Jacob.

"Be _safe" _Uncle Emmett said. I realized what they were and blushed so deeply, I thought I was going to die. Jacob looked pretty embarrassed too. He set them down on a table against the wall and walked out of the house.


	6. Chapter 6: Something New

Chapter 6: Something Old, something New, Something Borrowed, Something Blue

Renesmee's Morning

I awoke on the biggest day of my life. The rest of forever. I was getting married today. I looked at the clock. It was nearly 9 o'clock and Alice still wasn't bothering me. I lay in bed, a million thoughts racing through my head. I was _marrying_ Jacob. I had no doubt in my mind that today was going to be special. I was ready to marry Jacob.

"Good morning sweetheart," my mom said as she came into my room with a tray that had eggs and toast on it. I sat up and she put the tray on my lap and climbed next to me in bed. We didn't say much, but the silence spoke for us.

"I'm really proud of you Renesmee," my mom said as she kissed my forehead and headed out of the room with the tray. She had left behind three envelopes. One was from her, one was from dad and the third was from Jacob. I opened the one from Mom first.

Dearest Renesmee,

I want to start off your day by telling you that I love you and that I am very proud of you. Today is a very special day and I hope that you realize that. Jacob is a very fine young man and I know that you two will continue the love that you two established many years ago. Cherish every second of this day, it will go very fast. Remember that I am always here for you whenever you need it. I love you more than life itself.

Mom

I had tears in my eyes when I was finished. I picked up the envelope from my dad and read it.

Dearest Renesmee,

Congratulations. Today is the beginning of the rest of your life. Your mother and I are very proud of you, the decisions you have made and the path that you have chosen. Although we only had a short time together, I enjoyed every minute of it. Remember that I am always here for you no matter what. Wherever you go and whatever you do, remember that we are always here for you to support you. Remember to live every day of your life as though it were your last and live without regrets. Marriage is an amazing thing that takes both sides of the party to participate. I love you very much and I am very proud of you.

Dad

I was even more emotional and I picked up the last letter, from Jacob.

Nessie,

Well, today is the beginning of the rest of our lives. For here on, it can only get better. As you get ready this morning and walk down the aisle. Remember that I love you so deeply and wholly that I cannot express it in words. You are the most beautiful, gorgeous, real person I know. I love you and I am looking forward to spending the rest of my life with you. I am looking forward to decorating our house, possibly raising a family, having adventures, and sitting down at the end of the day being completely content to the woman next to me. I wish I could say I want to grow grey with you, but seeing as the circumstances won't allow, I can only say that I look forward to spending forever with you. If I never get the chance to tell you this today, remember that I am the happiest man alive to have someone like you by my side. It's for forever babe, I'm ready to take the plunge and I hope you are too.

Jake

I had tears rolling down my eyes. Jacob and I would be married. In less than 12 hours we would be man and wife.

As if nearly on cue, Alice cam upstairs equipped with everything to get me ready. I got out of bed and sat in front of the mirror and allowed Alice to work her magic.

Nearly three hours later, just after 3:00, Alice had me in my dress ready to go. I was going to see the bridal party for the first time. Alice had slipped off to get ready, so I looked in the mirror. I was in the dress we had picked, which was perfectly fitted to my body. My hair was in a loose bun at the back of my head with loose hair framing my face. I had my mother's combs from her wedding from her grandmother. I had a matching cuff bracelet and necklace, both with blue sapphires. My makeup was very simple and glowing with very simple eyes and lips.

My mom came in the room first. She was wearing a short cocktail dress with and empire waist. The top was white, and the bottom was black. Her hair was softly curled with a few pieces pulled back. Esme was behind her wearing a white tank top with a white lace jacket that went to her elbows. A petunia silk belt was at her waist and she was wearing a matching petunia skirt. Her hair was in a soft French twist at the back of her head. Emily came in next, wearing a knee length dress with a charcoal sash at the waist. Her hair was perfectly straight and fell below her shoulders. It was deeply parted and looked stunning. Next came Leah. She was wearing a knee length dress that was ruched trough her chest and waist and slightly down to her thigh area. It was also a light pink with a charcoal sash that tied to the side. Her hair was in its usual sassy do, a short pixie haircut, slightly wavy. Lille Ally came in wearing the biggest smile I have ever seen. She's only three years old and is a little princess. She was wearing a white dress with a small sash and flower at the waist that matched the bridesmaid's petunia colored dresses. Her hair was in simple spiral curls with a simple bow headband. Lastly came Alice, wearing a knee length dress in charcoal with a petunia sash that tied in a bow off to the side. Her hair was in its usual state, straight and framing her face.

I hugged each, elated to every one of them looking happy. Alice insisted on a few photographs in my room and downstairs. Once we were done with that, we went back to my room where Alice had champagne waiting. I could barely drink anything but I did take a few sips to calm the nerves. Alice came out with my garter, which I protested on, but she still got. It was a pink garter with a brown bow, and the one that Jacob would toss was similar, just a bit smaller. Alice let me borrow my favorite pair of shoes, a pair of hot pink pumps with a bow on the toe, the exact ones I wore to the party last weekend. Alice led us downstairs where there were flowers on the kitchen table in vases, each with everyone's initials in pink rhinestones (my contribution). Esme and my mom had a bouquet of six calla lilies in pink ribbon, the bridesmaids, a bouquet of 12 calla lilies in charcoal ribbon. My bouquet was pink orchids, pink roses and white calla lilies wrapped in a charcoal bow.

My dad suddenly walked into the kitchen in his tux looking a bit nervous, but still excited. Since we were at the cottage, we borrowed Emmet's jeep to take us to Esme and Carlisle's house where the wedding would be. Dad loaded up the jeep with Emily, Leah, Ally, and my mom first and took them to the house. He then came back for Alice and I.

Once at the house, Alice clapped her hand over my eyes as we walked from the back up to my room. The house smelled beautifully of roses and orchids and calla lilies. We took a few more pictures, and by this time, it was nearly time. My mind drifted back to Jacob. I wondered how he was feeling, moreover, where he was.

**a/n: wanna see the dresses? well, thyre on the Alfred Angelo website under the bridesmaid's section... **

**Alice: View 7122**

**Leah: view 7123**

**Emily: View 2128**

**Ally: View 6653**

**Esme: View 7087**

**Bella: View 7127 **

**tell me what you think of the dresses! **


	7. Chapter 7 Tuxes, ties and cumerbunds!

**A/N: this chapter is in Jacob's perspective. Hope you like it.**

Chapter 7: Tuxes, ties and cummerbunds, Oh my!

Jacob's Morning

I woke up with the light streaming in on my face. It was four past 12 and today, I was getting married. I didn't sleep well the night before. Usually, I was sleeping with Renesmee in my arms, always close to me. I felt incomplete. I knew, though, it was only a short matter of time before we were together again.

I got up and took a shower, taking longer than usual, just thinking about the day. I knew Renesmee usually liked me a bit scruffier, but I decided to shave, just to be safe. My dad showed up when I sat down at the kitchen table with a Tupperware bowl of cereal. He smiled at me and set down tow envelopes. One was from Renesmee, the other from dad. I picked up the later and read it.

Jacob,

Congrats son. I'm sure your mother is looking down today with a smile on her face. Every day, you remind me more and more of her. I see her spirit in you and I am so very proud of you. Your life hasn't been easy, especially with the whole pack thing. But since Renesmee came into your life, I have noticed the twinkle back in your eye. She's a lovely girl Jacob, just perfect for you. Remember everything today, sometime in the future you will look back upon it and realize it was the best day of your life. All of my blessings upon you and Nessie.

Love, Dad

I smiled at the effort my dad had put into the letter. He wasn't a man of words, but what he wrote meant a lot to me. The letter from Renesmee was a bit more bulky. I opened it up. Inside was three pictures of us, one from a few days after her birth, another from her fifth birthday, and the last from our time in San Francisco. Her letter was in her neat script. I braced myself to read it.

Dear Jacob,

Before I begin, I just want to say that I love you more than words can express. When I first realized how much I truly loved you, it blew me away. I struggled for the longest time to realize that what I was feeling was real, and it was okay. I can feel our first kiss on my lips; see your smile, brighter than the sun. I can feel your arms round my waist and your fingers in my hair. I love all of those feelings. When I think about where I would be today without you, I wouldn't be far. You have pushed me to be everything that I am today. I can't believe that I am this lucky to have met a guy as sweet and real and, _you_. You get me Jacob, not many people do. I only wish that the feelings I feel right now stay with me for forever. Remember today that with every smile, every wink, and every tear, I am thinking of you and I'm thinking about our honeymoon, our love, and mostly I'm thinking about us. Today it's all about us, just the way it should be. I'm elated to walk down the aisle to you. I'm ready to jump off the cliff, and most importantly, I'm ready for you.

Xoxo Renesmee Carlie Cullen (soon to be Mrs. Renesmee Carlie Black)

I had tears rolling down my cheeks. Renesmee loved me as much as I loved her. I had never really pictured her saying some of the things that she did, but now that she said them, they made sense. I was bawling like a baby. Perfect timing for Quil and Embry to walk in. I'm pretty sure that they could tell this wasn't the time to make fun, so they left me alone. My dad was going over to Sue's to leave us with the house for the day.

We pretty much played a few hands of poker and then decided to get ready. We pretty much combed our hair (mine took more effort since it was longer, Nessie Liked it that way), and got our tuxes on. Renesme and I had decided on basic black and white tuxes with a bow tie for everyone. It was nearing 3:30, so we took off to The Cullen's house.

**a/n review for me? **


	8. Chapter 8: Stuck in the Moment

**A/N: Well here it is... im cosidering doing a prequel but that won't be untill i finish this.. I can only work on 1 project at a time! R&R please! This is hsorter but I promise that it is worth it!**

Chapter 8: Stuck in the Moment

I was nervous, very nervous. The wedding was scheduled for 4:15. It was 3:50. Suddenly, at four, everyone left me in the room by myself. Something was fishy. Not a minute later, Jacob walked in. His hair, which was tousled, looked sexier than ever. The tux made him look more like a man than ever. He looked just about as nervous as I did. I could barely run fast enough to embrace him. The dress held me back from jumping on him, though. We embraced each other for what seemed like forever. We broke apart and tears were welling up in Jacob's eyes. They spilled over and I wiped them off my cheek. I was trying not to cry but I knew the makeup was waterproof so I let the tears spill over. He wiped them off for me too. We never really kissed, saving that for the altar. I was elated to see him. I really missed him a lot.

"Stand over there; I want to see the dress." I went over by the window and turned. When I looked back at him, he was smiling in approval. I went over to Jacob again and hugged him.

"I sure am ready," I whispered in his ear, knowing he would catch it. He smiled at me, picked up my hand, kissed it, and left the room. It took me a few minutes to come back down. Alice and the girls came back in, we touched up our makeup, sprayed our hair and we were out.

As we walked out to the hallway, the music morphed into Cannon in D. That was Leah and Embry's cue. Next came Emily and Quil, then Alice. Finally, Ally threw out her orchid and rose petals perfectly and the music morphed again. We decided not on the bridal march, but the theme from Forrest Gump. My father and I descended the stairs and, to the chorus of "oohs" and "aws" over my dress and , probably me. We had decided on a smaller wedding, about 150 people. Truthfully, I didn't see any of them; all I saw was Jacob, at the end of the aisle, smiling widely. We finally reached the end. My dad handed me over to Jacob. The ceremony was your normal wedding ceremony, except for the vows. Jacob and I found a version that suited us better than the "forever as we both shall live" stuff. When Jacob said the words to me, I could barely contain my joy.

Today, I join my life to yours, not merely as your husband but as your friend, your lover, and your confidant. Let me be the shoulder you lean on, the rock on which you rest, the companion of your life. With you I will walk my path from this day forward.

Our ring exchange was traditional. My wedding band, which Jacob and I picked out, was the same white gold as the engagement band. It had three small diamonds and was inscribed with our initials and wedding date on the other side. Jacob's was a plain stainless steel silver band with a black band in the middle. It was simple, but fit him well.

When the pastor finally announced that we were man and wife, Jacob jumped the gun and kissed me before the pastor gave the go- ahead. I didn't hear the crowd laugh or clap, I was otherwise preoccupied. The kiss wasn't super long or overly passionate; it just felt good to be man and wife. We were _married_. We made our way down the aisle and upstairs to where Alice wanted to keep us until everyone made it to the reception. She also had to bustle my train.

…

We walked out to the backyard. The flagstone porch that Esme and Alice worked on a few summers ago served as the dance floor, which was covered with a canopy of twinkle lights and paper lanterns in pink and charcoal. There was tons of food on a long table and the cake. It was a 6 tiered white cake covered with sugar orchids, roses and calla lilies. Quil and Alice gave their toasts and Jacob and I both ate our cake gracefully, although Jacob's was mostly on his face. Our first dance was to "LOVE" by Nat King Cole. My father and I danced along with Jacob and My mom. I mingled with the guests, who included the La push packs and their significant others, the Denali clan, and even the nomads from the Amazon I met so many years ago. They didn't stay long, though.

Not many people from Forks were in attendance, only grandpa Billy and Grandma Renee. We met a few years back, when my parents explained that I was daddy's sister. Jacob band I got a few more dances, along with almost every one of the wolves.

When it came time for the garter toss, Jacob jumped right in and came back out with the garter between his teeth. Quil got the garter and immediately put it on as a headband. I threw a small version of my bouquet, which Claire caught. We danced the night away, and close to midnight, Alice called Jacob and me upstairs. She had prepared for each of us an outfit. Jacob's was a polo shirt and dark wash jeans. Alice had hung out a black dress with thick straps and a square neckline and a white belt at the waist. She had included black heels with bows on the back of the shoes. There was also some lacy black lingerie. Jacob helped me out of my dress. He was already dressed, so he sat down on the bed to wait for me. It didn't take long. Once I was dressed we headed downstairs and outside where everyone was waiting. They all had sparklers which led us to the Audi. After hugs for my parents, we sped off towards the airport.

**Well, What do you think? Lemme know! **


	9. Chapter 9: Bliss

**A/N: Well the story continues. this chapter is sort ofa ll over the place. Sorry. R&R **

Chapter 9 Bliss

"Welcome home Renesmee," my dad said politely to Jacob and I. He looked seriously discomforted.

"What's up, dad." I asked and he looked even more in discomfort.

"Well, it would be nice if Jacob to keep his thoughts to himself, there are some things a father should not see." I looked at Jacob and he looked quite content with himself.

"Jacob, please, stop recounting what we did last night, I know you are proud of yourself, but, truthfully, it wasn't that good," I said, slyly. Jacob turned red instantly and I smiled. My dad instantly looked relieved and Emmet's booming laugh filled the house.

"What? It really wasn't. Not like the first night, I really liked the one thing that you did ya know," My dad frowned. I laughed and Jacob and I kissed.

"We better get going," Jacob said. "We need to get some stuff arranged at the house." Jacob had been sharing a house with Embry and Quil, and they still weren't moved out. We had to tackle Jacob's room so there would actually be a place for us to sleep.

.. .

We arrived at the house and it looked like a bachelor pad. There were pizza boxes and beer cans all over the place. It was one of the larger homes, on the outskirts of the rez. It had three bedrooms and a bathroom, kitchen, and small living room on the first floor and a large loft on the second. Jacob and I would be sleeping upstairs until Quil and Embry moved out in about a month, when they would be moving into a house that they were currently remodeling.

"Guys were home," Jacob yelled while I walked up to the loft. Jacob and I had moved our stuff up there before the wedding, which was about as far as we got. Our goal for today was to get the kitchen done. All of our wedding and my shower presents were stacked against one wall. I began to pick through it all. There was a basket. My mind flashed back to the day of the shower….

_It was the last present. A small basket. I lifted off the first piece of satin cloth to find a bottle of wine. Under that was a box of chocolate covered strawberries. Next was some black lingerie. Then there was some more risqué lingerie. A book. A box of condoms. That when I stopped. My mother and aunts were much too giddy. I frowned at them and left. Jacob had just walked up the walkway and I fell into his arms, crying. He never asked questions. I never told him. I thought the basked had disappeared._

…

"Honey, what is that," Jacob asked, which snapped me out of things.

"This is what I was crying about at the shower. My mother and aunts thought it would be funny to give this to Me." understanding dawned on Jacobs face.

"I'm sorry babe," He said, stroking my hair.

"This stuff is much less embarrassing now, but back then, it was just not right. I guess now that I've experienced it, it's not a big secret anymore. I mean, for gosh sake! I'm living in a house with three guys!" I laughed. Jacob chuckled too.

"That would be weird except for one is your husband, anther is dating and the third is engaged." He smiled at me. "Let's get working on the kitchen."

That night was awkward. Jacob and I had to refrain ourselves, due to the fact that he would get crap from Quil and Embry. Around three, I couldn't stand it anymore. We were married and that was that. Who cared?

"Jake, you and Nessie almost crashed into my room last night you were going at it so hard," Embry said groggily as I was making pancakes the next morning.

"You're just jealous that Jenifer is waiting," Jacob said matter-of-factly. Quil choked on his pancakes. I giggled.

"And just FYI Embry," I added, "it was _good_," Quil and I high fived and Jacob looked embarrassed.

"Renesmee, will you _please_ stop telling everyone about or sex lives, my ego is already too big," Jacob said.

"Sure thing honey, I can inflate it a bit more for you if you would like," I smiled as Jacob turned five shades past red.

"I'm going shopping today with Alice, I need a few things, and I'm going grocery shopping. Make a list. You could maybe work on packing your crap up today so you can get out of here, or you could endure more nights of Jacob and I, last night was only the beginning." I told them. Someone had to wear the pants in the house, although at the time I was wearing nothing but a silk robe over underwear.

"Yes mom," the three boys said as I retreated from the room. Most of my clothes were in Jacob's old room, so I went in there to change. I was half naked when Embry and Quil walked in. Both of them reacted the same, they closed their eyes and ran out of the room. I called over their fleeting backs,

"Serves you right!" I yelled to his fleeting back. I dressed and walked out of the house and sped off in the Audi.

…

A month later, Embry and Quil moved out. The house was re arranged as a result. Jacob and I moved back into the master bedroom and kept the other two rooms as offices and guest rooms. The loft was converted back into the game room.

The hose was newer when Jacob and the boys moved in. They kept it as well as boys can, which was not very good. Jacob and I cleaned up the whole house, which took two weeks. The whole house felt vey cozy and warm, just like Jacob.

It was about two weeks later and I was cleaning the kitchen after the pack had their pancakes (four boxes of mix).

"Good Thursday morning, the Twenty second of May," The newscaster announced on the T.V. The date caught me off guard. I counted back in my head. I couldn't be.

"Jacob," I yelled up to the loft where the pack was playing the Xbox. I was nearing hysteria. Tears were rolling down my eyes. He didn't respond. I would have to go up there. They were all watching Jacob and Quil playing some war game.

"Jacob, I need to talk to you," I said, my voice catching. He looked at me and saw the tears in my eyes and left the game to comfort me. That's what I loved about Jacob. Everyone was looking at us, but I didn't care. Nothing in the world mattered if I was in Jacob's arms. I took a chance, knowing everyone in the room would hear me anyway, "I think I'm pregnant." The words alone made me go into anther fit of hysteria.

"Shhh, honey, shh its all going to be okay." Jacob tried to calm me down, which helped enough for me to realize what would seal the deal.

"I'm going to the pharmacy, I'll be back in an hour. " I told Jacob. I was really nervous about it all.

The drive to Port Angeles and back was the longest hour of my life. The way there and back, I drank almost a gallon of water, or so it felt like. When I got back, I absolutely had to pee.

My hand was shaking so bad when I was taking the test, it was a miracle that I even got pee on the stick. I waited the five minutes as the directions instructed.

The second I looked at it, I broke down. The negative sign was the most relief I had felt since I saw Jacob before our wedding. I was crying when Embry popped his head in to check on me. I had told Jacob when I got home to just leave me alone.

"Ohmygod Ness, what's wrong," Embry sounded really sorry.

"No, Embry, it's negative," I had relief running in my voice. Even Embry looked relieved. I hugged him and looked up at him.

"Ya know, you should probably tell your husband. He might just kill Quil right now." Embry smiled.

"Um Jacob, will you come here before you murder your best friend," I said calmly. Jacob walked into the room, looking slightly alarmed, but trying to cover it up.

"Jacob, you really need to learn how to do it right, because I'm not pregnant." I smiled at Jacob and he laughed. I embraced him and we had our moment.


	10. AUTHORS NOTE

Hello everyone! I feel so bad that I haven't written anything in a while. I know where the story is going in my head, its just a matter of writing it down, which I have little time to do. I hope you all like the so far. I look at this as me making the sotry the best that it can be, and I hope you aren't all about to kill me because its been a mnth or two since I've posted… thanks for your support and read on for a tiny little sneak peek.. it won't ruin much, trust me!

_I hung up and rushed inside the house and grabbed the keys in bowl by the door. I went out to the garage. Jacob's Ferrari FF (in black) was parked next to my Audi. Jacob's car was a gift for his birthday from the Cullen Family. The car was Jacob's baby. He rarely drove it, for fear of scratching it up. I would never understand why he would have the car if he wasn't going to drive it. Oh well_.

Hope you all like it and again, I am sorry for the delay.


	11. Chapter 10: Letter

Chapter 10:

Jacob and I easily fell into a routine. Our life was simple; Jacob would hang out with the pack and do man things and I would either hang out with Alice, Rosalie, Esme, or my mom or Emily.

I liked my life simple and normal. Jacob and I were really not the type of couple to be together all the time; we were more like best friends. He had his things and I had mine.

I still danced and painted and played piano (we got our own baby grand to put in the living room) and lead my life.

The pregnancy scare was the farthest thought from my mind that morning when I went to get the mail. The only piece of mail was a thick ivory envelope with no return address. I opened up the envelope and inside was another thick piece of parchment with a single hand written note.

_Congratulations to the new Mrs. Black. My condolences on not attending your wedding, I may pay you a visit soon. _

_Aro Volturi_

I was nearly shaking with fear walking up the driveway. The last time Aro had paid me a visit was when I was newly born and posed as a threat. If he knew that Jacob and I were married, he would surely revolt. A werewolf- vampire- human hybrid baby is not the Volturi's idea of safe.

As in any situation, I panicked. I knew I had to tell someone, and fast. My best bet was Carlisle. Today was a Monday he would be at the hospital. I grabbed the house phone and dialed the clinic number. Carlisle now worked in Seattle, just to be inconspicuous. His secretary, Mara, picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is Mara from Cullen Family Practice, how may I help you." Her fake as plastic cheery voice said over the phone.

"Hi Mara, this is Renesmee, Carlisle's daughter (he's too young to have a granddaughter) I was wondering if you could let him know I'm coming down. It will be in about an hour or so, but tell him it's important." I finished. Carlisle would understand.

"Alright, I will let him know, he doesn't seem to have an appointments in an hour, so that would be perfect." Her voice was still face and cheery. How people could stand that all day beats me.

I hung up and rushed inside the house and grabbed the keys in bowl by the door. I went out to the garage. Jacob's Ferrari FF (in black) was parked next to my Audi. Jacob's car was a gift for his birthday from the Cullen Family. The car was Jacob's baby. He rarely drove it, for fear of scratching it up. I would never understand why he would have the car if he wasn't going to drive it. Oh well.

I got into the Audi and pulled out of the garage to see Jacob standing, arms crossed, at the end of the driveway. I stopped and he came up to my window.

"Where are you going," Jacob asked. He looked concerned. As if he could read the contents of the note on my forehead.

"Jacob, for your own good, I cannot tell you. Once I get it all sorted out, I will tell you, but for now, I have to handle this alone." I hoped and prayed that he would sense that it was not a moment to be pushy.

" Well, whatever it is, be safe," He kissed me on the forehead, " And come back to me in one piece," he said and topped it off with a kiss on the lips. I smiled at him and backed the rest of the way down the driveway, and sped off towards Seattle.

**A/N: Sorry its a bit short but I have little time to really sit down and write quality work. I need a little bit more filler/ fluff stuff which I am not good at so if you have any I deas, let me know! R&R please! **


	12. Chapter 11: Plans

**A/N: A new chapter! Theyre gettign fewer and farther between and I apologize! so yeah hope you enjoy! **

Chapter 11

The drive to Seattle calmed a lot of my nerves. The drive was beautiful. And I turned up the radio and forget all of my worries. Until I reached Seattle, at least. I had a full blown panic attack when I pulled into the parking lot. I could barely make it to the door. I had been in the clinic once before. I sat down on one of the plastic chairs, waiting for Carlisle to come out.

He finally came out looking quite alarmed. I smiled at him, but he could see past it.

"Carlisle, can we talk in your office," I said. My voice was shaky and I was barely keeping it together. Carlisle took me back to his office. On the wall were pictures of the family. Carlisle was very proud of his family. I sighed a shaky breath. Carlisle was one of the few people that I could actually talk to without feeling judged. I thought that my best bet was to hand him the note. My throat felt dry and I feared that even if I did speak, it would come out as a jumble. I slid the thick paper on the desk over to Carlisle. He picked it up and quickly read it. He looked down from the letter and up at me. I saw my fear mirrored in his eyes.

"What do we do then," I finally managed to choke out." My insides were eating to the outside. Carlisle was thinking. And thinking hard was he. I ran through what could be done in my head. Brush it off, go to Italy, enlist Alice's help in the mental game, fight. The last option seemed best to me.

Carlisle must've been thinking the same thing because not a moment later did he say what I was too afraid to. "So we fight. We create an army. People who have stood by us before. And we wait. "I gulped, nearly threw up and then nodded. "Renesmee," he said, trying to comfort me, "everything will be alright. I'll make sure it is."

"My family," I choked out, my voice cracking a bit. I rushed over to Carlisle and fell into his arms. "I can't put them in danger. I just can't." Carlisle comforted me until I calmed down enough. I sat back down and calmed myself.

"The Amazons, the Irish coven, the Nomads, all of them, we're going to ask them to risk their lives again." I sighed. That was the last thing I wanted to do. The wolves. My family. Everybody. I could not, and would not, let them come anywhere near my Jacob.

"Yes Renesmee , that is what is going to have to happen, no matter how much you want to happen otherwise." He knew me too well and I knew that my plan would never fly.

Time number two that the good-guy vamps had to save my life. We would have to fight. A so we would.

**A/N: there's a book that inspired the last line up there ^ its called the book Theif. Its an amzing book! Check it out! (there is alot of cussing in it though just an fyi) **


	13. Chapter 12:Army of Heroes

**A/N: It's summer now so hopefully things wil pick up... Enjoy!**

Chapter 12: Army of Heroes

I drove back home, palms sweaty. Carlisle had called ahead to Alice to get the packs and the family rounded up.

I walked into the living room with all eyes on me. I smiled and sat down on the nearby arm of a chair. I took a deep breath and began.

"Here's the deal. The Voulturi are coming. They're coming to kill. They want me. We need an army. And a big one at that. And I need…. "I couldn't go on any longer. I cried. Good thing that the person next to me took me into his arms and soothed me. Good thing even more that it was Jacob. I cried and eventually I ran out of tears. I turned to the room and looked at all of the faces that I loved. Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, My mom, my dad, Quil, Embry, Seth, Leah, the whole pack of wolves. I loved each and every one of them. I didn't want them to be hurt or burdened by me.

"I'm so sorry." Was all I could say before I broke down once more…

"Ness, we're going to fix this." Emmett said. I was surprised. He never really stood up for me in front of everyone. He was the type to be a silent hero. I calmed down. I was formulating a plan in my head.

"I think I've got it. WE have to beat them like we did before. We have to beat them at their own mind game. They are for enforcing the vampire laws. Jacob and I are inconspicuous. Easy as that. We will put up a fight." I finished.

"Ness, you're steaming. You think WAY too fast." Paul said. My mind was made up. I was set in my path.

"Paul, shut up. Jacob, can we talk?" I turned to Jacob. He looked scared. He hated it when I was in these types of moods. I gave him a sweet smile and headed toward the stairs.

"Now you two make sure that all you're doing is talking up there," Quil said. I shot him a nasty look and continued up the stairs.

I sat down on my old bed and waited for Jacob to catch up. I tried to plaster a smile on my face. He came in the room reluctantly. I beckoned him over to the bed with a finger. He sat down next to me and I turned to him. Silently, he pulled me into his arms, knowing just what I needed. I looked up at him after a beat and kissed him it felt so good just to feel him on my mouth. He smiled against my mouth and I looked at him.

"Leave it to you to begin a make out session while we're dealing with some serious stuff." I smiled at him too.

"Jake, I just want to kiss you as many times as I can before time is too late." I hated saying those words. I swallowed and looked up at him and said what had been on my mind for a very long time. "Jacob, I want a baby. I we survive this, I want a baby." I all came out a little faster than I had wanted, but he didn't look surprised at all.

"That doesn't surprise me one bit, Ness. I want to be a dad too." He smiled at me.

"I say we start trying. Even if we don't live till next year, we will have died trying." I smiled at him.

"Okay, I would except for we are in a house full of supersonic hear-ers and that would not help my case with your dad. How about tonight," I nodded and with that, I was on the fast track to motherhood.

We walked down to the kitchen. Everyone had left, except for Esme.

"They all went off together everyone who helped last time. And Renesme, your father wanted me to give you this note." Esme said as she slid a piece of paper towards me.

_Dearest Renesme, _

_Everything will work out, I promise. _

_Dad. _

"Well, I could have told you that," Jacob said, annoyed. I looked over my shoulder to see him reading over my back.

"No he means about the baby thing. I think it was his way of blessing us to go ahead and do it." I turned to Jacob. A look of disgust was on his face.

"We don't need a _blessing_ from anyone to get pregnant." He said.

I shook my head and turned to Esme.

"Esme, I'm sorry to put you through this, I really don't mean to cause so much drama," I said,, she looked at me sweetly and smiled in a loving way.

"Honey, don't worry about it. Everything will be fine." I felt no solace in her words, but I was hungry and the Rubens she was making smelled delish.

I grabbed a hot Ruben off the plate and took a bite.

"Honey, let's go home, I think we need some time together." I looked a Jacob. There was another reason he wanted to be alone….


	14. Chapter 13:We Will rise Up

**A/N: Your reviews are what keep me going! This chapter is for all my wonderful reviewers thus far:**

**MRAG23, amazinglyme424, luv2beloved, virgoispink98, gracefish21, Doee13**

**REVIEW LIKE THERE"S NO TOMORROW PEOPLE! **

Chapter 13: We will Rise Up…

All he vampires that fought for me when I was a little girl came back. The Denali clan. The Irish clan. Some of the Nomads. I was most excited to see the Amazon clan. They had stopped by my wedding but didn't stay long. Eventually, the place was swarming with vamps. Jacob and the pack didn't like it much, but they would have to deal. Emmett was in a heyday; there were so many people to prank. Esme was cooking double, even though nobody but Jacob and I ate. My dad was learning and my mother was excited to catch up with old friends. I was excited to thank everyone for helping out the first time.

Alice had gotten a vision of my mother holding me in her arms and estimated about when all of this would go down. So, we gathered outside the day before, not needing much training due to the fact that we had done this once before. I wanted to say thank you to everyone before though. The non-vegetarian ones were going to Seattle to get stronger and the others were going to hunt some local game.

"Before you all leave," I said, "I want to thank you for helping out me and my family again. I want you all to know that I am truly grateful that you are willing to risk your lives for me and my family." I looked out over all the faces. Most were tentative; others were a bit more reserved. I nodded and a swarm of voices began. Eventually, everyone but Jacob and I had left.

"Let's just do by the river and get a few deer or something." I looked over at Jacob. He was already taking off his clothes and was getting ready to phase. We ran along at an easy sped until we came upon a herd of deer. I got the second biggest buck, leaving the biggest one for Jacob. That was enough for both of us.

We went back to the clearing and set up a canvas tent for the night. It was getting a bit chilly but I didn't mind, I had a personal space heater.

I woke up to the cool crisp spring air. I peeked out of sleeping bag and I was met with cool air. Great. Jacob must have been up for a while because there was a mug of coffee and a change of clothes waiting for me. I pulled my hair back into a messy bun, threw on the thick jeans, button up plaid flannel shirt and tennis shoes, took the coffee and stepped out into the bright sunshine. The first person I was met with was Jacob. I gave him a reassuring hug and went looking for my mother. Everyone was mostly back now, which made it harder. I eventually found her, sitting even whiter than she usually was, next to Alice and Rose on a large boulder.

"Mom, can I talk to you," I said. Alice and Rose took the hint and went to talk to my dad. I sat down and looked at my mom.

"How did you deal with this the first time? I mean, I know it will all work out, but still, in the pit of my stomach, I don't want to do this. I want to cuddle back up in the sleeping bag and just lie there for the rest of eternity." I had tears in my eyes.

"I know baby, but you have to listen to the little part of you that knows that it will all work out." She said, taking me in her arms and squeezing me gently. Then, all of the sudden, the atmosphere changed, and I knew it was about to start. We all gathered together. The wolves all changed and I searched for the big, russet one. I eventually found him and realized that I hadn't told him that I had loved him. I stretched up and whispered gently in his ear.

"I love you Jacob Black, Don't you forget it." I saw out of the corner of my eye that My parents, hand in hand came to stand by us. I took hold of my mother's hand and felt a slight squeeze and the warmth of her shield.

I could feel them coming. I braced myself. Took a breath, and was ready to play the hand I was dealt…

**A/N: If I get 10 reviews total by June 3, I will put the next chapter up. If not, well it might be a while…. **

**Oh and question: do you think Renesmee should or should not be able to have babies, just curious.**


	15. Chapter 14:silent War

**A/N: Excuse the French halfway through, but I felt it necessary to use it for the story to make sense. It's not horrible by any means, but some people are offended easily.**

Chapter 14: Silent War

They came from the east, one by one. Their guard was first, starting with the brawnier men like Emmett then the apparently gifted. Then the wives, then Aro, Marcus, and Caius. Closest to the three were Jane and Alec. I tried to put on an air of confidence.

"Carlisle," Aro said in his honey smooth voice. It made me sick. Carlisle nodded and returned the greeting.

"Welcome Aro," was all he said, keeping his calm.

"We come today for you granddaughter, Carlisle. She is quite a beauty, all grown up. And who is this, by her side? A shape-shifter?" He said maliciously. "Carlisle, I don't know what kind of perverse scheme you've got here, but I intend to stop it. Heidi, will you come here darling," Aro said. Heidi, a dark haired woman stepped out of the line.  
"Aro, I feel their connection, although faint, someone has a shield up, I feel it." She finished, and stepped back into her place. Aro nodded and sighed.

"Darling," I looked up at him, "Yes you dear, what do you intend here," Aro asked. I cleared my throat.

"I plan to live my life. I do not intend harm on anyone. All I want to do is be a normal living person," I finished, knowing that what Aro felt was harm.

"Ahh, but darling, do you not see? Your existence threatens mine. Vampires will hear about you, they will mate with humans to have the perfect race. It's very simple my dear." But truthfully, it wasn't that simple.

"Aro that is where you are wrong. All of the vampires here are standing behind me not because they want to mate with humans, but because they believe that every life is sacred. I hope that no other vampires want what my parent's have. It's too much of a responsibility. And not very practical! My mother almost died giving birth to me! I ripped her to pieces and I hate myself for that! Not everyone wants to take over power from you, it's too much of a responsibility and you do, in my opinion, a well enough job yourself." I finished. Everyone in my line of vision looked at me like I was an idiot. I didn't care if I just walked into my own pile of shit. He nodded and acted like he heard every single word. I hoped that he would just leave, knowing our intentions were not hostile.

"As young Renesme has stated," My dad said, "we do not intend to take over your power. We simply wish to live our lives in peace." Thank you dad, for making sense of my babble, I thought.

"Ahh young Edward, I take it you and your sister still do not wish to join me? I even find your wife and daughter would help me out. And young Alice," Aro said, turning to Aunt Alice, "Even your Jasper could help out the vampire world a great deal." Lies. I thought.

"No thank you, Aro, I am quite content with my life here," Alice said in her sing-songy voice.

"As you wish," Aro said. "Well, it seems that you only mean peace," Aro said, "And peace is what we intend for all. If I may just consult with my guard, we will be off." The guard folded itself upon Aro and with that, the group folded too.

"Edward, what is he thinking," Esme said.

"He does not intend to fight. I can feel that. He just wanted to come here to make sure we knew who was in charge. And thanks to Renesmee's show of character, he sees that." I felt immediate relief. No fight! I was inches away from safe and sound again.

Almost in synchronization, both groups converged and we went back to our previous stances.

"The decision has been made. We will not fight you and your coven and Army, Carlisle. But be sure that if any threat of power is felt, we will return." Carlisle nodded and with hat, the Voulturi left as they had came, in a graceful way that made me sick.

I turned and Jacob was there, beside me. I embraced him and we kissed so passionately that It was probably a sin. Everywhere, people were embracing, saying their goodbyes, and leaving. The group dwindled down to just the wolves, even my own family felt the need to regroup elsewhere.

"I say we party like there's no tomorrow," Paul said excitedly. I smiled and the group agreed. I could finally rest and relax.

**A/N: I'm thinking about 3-5 more chapters, hopefully by the end of June, it will all be done. It's taken me like, a year, to write, and I'm ready to focus on something new. :)**


	16. Chapter 15: A Little Bit of R&R

**A/N: If you don't believe in drinking alcohol, leave right now. Jacob and Renesme are legally of age, as is everyone who will be drinking so if you don't like it, don't read it. It's rated T for a reason… **

Chapter 15: A little bit of R&R

We arrived at Rialto Beach, which was a little bit farther away from where people lived, so we could be a little bit louder. Somebody and gotten a bunch of food together and there was music playing. Emily, Kim, and Rachel eventually came. They looked just as relived as I felt. I got a hotdog and a coke and went to find Jacob. He was sitting on some chairs and nursing a Rainer beer. I sat next to him and looked at him.

"I thought you said Rainer's reminded you of your dad," he always told me how he would never drink Rainer's because he would reserve them for his dad.

"Yeah, but you know what, I guess it's time I take the torch." I smiled at him and began on the hot dog. Emily came to sit next to me.

"Who's with Ally," I asked. Aly was three and she had been my flower girl when Jacob and I got married.

"My parents are visiting. I told them that Sam and some of the boys from the rez were having a late night get together and so they're watching her." She smiled and looked relived to be out of the house.

"And Em and I have some news," Sam said. "We're expecting again." I knew that Emily looked really happy and glowing. I hugged her. I was really happy for her.

"Congratulations," I said. And I was happy for her, I really was. But I was also jealous. I wanted a baby. And I didn't know if I could ever have one.

"Ness, you really need to quit thinking so hard." Embry said to me. I looked up.

"Sorry. Just thinking about stuff." Quil was smiling.

"Thinking about how you and Jacob wanted to get it on?" I immediately blushed.

"Quil, not the time nor place," Jacob said.

"So you two are thinking about having kids," Sam said. I nodded, still embarrassed that we were talking about my sex life. "Well, good luck." Sam said, leaving it at that.

I leaned back as Kim came behind me and handed me a drink. It was my favorite, a pink margarita.

"Here's to Emily and Sam, congratulations on the baby and good luck," Kim said, toasting. We all cheers-ed them and threw back our drinks.

We sat around the warm bonfire for what seemed like a long time. The boys made several beer can pyramids and us girls sat around chitchatting. It was almost three in the morning when we decided it was time to break for the night, or morning.

Jacob and I walked our way home and when we got home it was a sweet relief to just be home and with Jacob.

**A/N: One more chapter after this one, its kind of sad, but I've been writing this one for a while.**


	17. Chapter 16: Happy Endings

Chapter 16: Happy Endings

**Nine Months Later**

**Jacob Point of View **

"Honey," my gorgeous wife of over a year waddled out of the house looking larger than ever.

"Yeah," I said, looking up from the engine of her Audi.

"Um, whenever you're done with the car, we should probably go over to Carlisle's, I'm contracting," she looked so calm while I was silently freaking out.

"We can go right now if you want," I said, cleaning up my greasy hands.

Up until now, Ness had had a normal pregnancy. When we found out she was pregnant, we were nervous that it would be dangerous.

We planned for Carlisle to help with the birth and Renesmee was healthy all the way through unlike with Bella's pregnancy. She had been growing slightly faster than normal but that was expected. Renesmee had fun painting the room and decorating it and loved her belly. She was so enormous that whenever she hung laundry out on the line, she would drape it over her belly.* She had showers and talked with her girlfriends about how swollen her ankles were. She was the hottest pregnant girl I have ever seen. But I'm also a tad biased. We picked out names and savored every ultra sound. Renesmee's pregnancy was like any other pregnancy. She craved pickles and to date, we had gone through four large jars of dill pickles. She was, somedays, and emotional wreck and other days glowing. I was happy that at least one thing was normal.

I looked up at her, waiting for a reply.

"Not yet, they're not too bad. I called my mom and told her what was going on and she said that she would tell Carlisle to get ready. But I'll get my stuff and we can head over there." She was so calm.

"Honey," I said, sounding very alarmed, "you're freaking me out, you're way too calm." She smiled and went back upstairs and I heard her come down five minutes later with the Coach baby bag that her father insisted on getting her as a present. She also had her Coach bag, stuffed to the brim. I was still sitting on the kitchen counter, dumbfounded. She smiled at me.

"It's okay honey," she said, "I packed you a change of clothes and all the other stuff so we can go now." I somehow made my way to the garage and we were on our way to the Cullen's.

**Three hours later **

"Renesmee, just keep breathing," I said, looking at my wife, sweating out her body weight, in pain.

"Jacob," was all she said. I was in as much pain as she was.

"I'm here baby," I said. Her father came in with a large cup of ice chips. The Cullens took turns being with me, and her mother took over every once in a while so that I could collect my thoughts and be calm for Renesmee.

Bella came in and smiled at me. kissed Ness on the forehead and walked out of the room to calm myself down. And who was ther but Edward.

"She loves you, I can see it in her eyes," Was all he said.

"But you are a different story," I retorted.

"I'm not going to say that I don't hate you for doing this to her, but it makes her happy. You had to. I know that much." He said all too in control.

"Edward, how bad is it going to get," I asked, showing just how scared I was.

"I've never seen a girl like Renesme but knowing her, she will make it Jacob. And trust me, being a dad is one amazing job enjoy it while it lasts because then they grow up and have babies of their own."

"I'm sorry I took her away from you so fast, but I love her so much," I said. Just then, Bella came out looking worried.

"She wants you. Carlisle says it's time to push." My stomach dropped to my butt and Iwas frozen. I somehow picked up my feet and entered the room.

She looked peacefully in pain. She was ready.

I grabbed her hand, letting her know I was there with her. Carlisle looked at me and I nodded.

"Just grab her foot there and count for me to ten." I did what he said. I looked at Renesme and she looked peaceful and serene. I looked into her eyes and began counting.

Within twenty minuets Carlisle gave us the news, "One more push, nice and strong, and," I felt Renesmee shudder as my beautiful baby girl was born.

The baby immediately began a lamb-like cry. She was beautiful. She had dark hair like mine and a creamy complexion that would eventually be a few shades lighter than mine. Her face was one that I had seen before, tiny nose large creamy chocolate eyes and a small pout that could compete with my wife's. And she was mine. Carlisle placed the tiny baby girl on Renesmee's chest. He began to clean up, leaving us time with the baby.

"She has your dimples," Renesmee said as the tiny baby smiled.

I kissed first my wife and then the baby.

"Beautiful Sarah Isabel," she cooed, stroking the baby's hair. Sarah Isabel it was.

…

**A/N: Name Explanation: Sarah was Jacob's mothers name (I'm also a bit biased because that's my name ) and Isabel is after Bella. I wasn't about to do some weird name like Sarahbelle. **

**Thank you so much to all of the wonderful reviewers and those who read this story: **

**AnneShirleyCullen, Miss Alice-15, ****FANG-IGGY****, ****becky louise****, ****Edward's-Team-You-Go-Girl****, ****2JACOBLUVERS****, huntpenny, MRAG23, amazinglyme424, luv2beloved, virgoispink98, gracefish21, Doee13. **

**You guys are what kept me going through it all. **

**All of you reviwers will be getting a special little surprise in your inbox so if you don't allow private messaging, turn it on so I can send you it! **

***= my grandma actually did this when she was pregnant with my mom so I had to add it! **


End file.
